


Зарисовка #015 Одиночество

by ava_lance



Series: Божественные шаги [21]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_lance/pseuds/ava_lance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У капитана Четвертого отряда много обязанностей, но <b>эту</b> Исане ненавидит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зарисовка #015 Одиночество

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prompt #015 Loneliness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/899243) by [kurgaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya). 



> Примечания переводчика: *залила слезами клавиатуру*  
> Это НЕ последняя часть (их еще 13), и я напоминаю, что части между собой не связаны. Воспринимайте это как фантазию на тему «что было бы, если бы».  
> Автор написал эту историю двадцать шестой, а я восстановила ее перевод одним из первых. Поэтому она здесь, а я ушла восстанавливать остальные.

**Успокоительное**

Исане была капитаном Четвертого отряда более шести сотен лет и могла с уверенностью сказать, что она видела всех жителей Общества душ во всех состояниях. Она пережила войны; видела бледные, искаженные агонией лица и яркие, молодые, счастливые улыбки; она держала умирающих за руки и клала матерям на живот младенцев, извивающихся, кричащих, делающих первые вдохи. У нее был огромный опыт. 

Прекрасным светлым утром она, увидев капитана Пятого отряда, уже знала, что он скажет. На его мраморном лице было выражение ужаса; он кусал сухие потрескавшиеся губы. На нем не было ничего кроме ночного юката и тапочек; Исане была бы взволнована таким внешним видом в любой другой день. Вместо слов она предложила ему чашку чая (свежезаваренного в цветочном китайском чайничке – подарке предшественника) и сделала глоток из своей собственной, надеясь отсрочить наступление самого отвратительного момента.

Ичиго без благодарностей принял чай. Чашка была горячей и, вне всякого сомнения, обожгла ему руки. Он был так беззащитен, что Исане чуть не заставила капитана сесть, прежде чем горе согнет его. Но она ничего не сказала, потому что Ичиго издал странный отчаянный звук и сам опустился в кресло. Часть чая выплеснулась на ковер.

Исане была уверена, что не только это ей потом придется вытирать.

\- Он знал.

Исане решила, что и ей лучше сесть в кресло. Он не обратил внимания ни на ее движения, ни на свои ожоги, ни на то, что один тапочек улетел в другой конец комнаты. Он сидел, как статуя, словно ждал, когда произойдет что-то невозможное.

\- Он знал, - повторил. Горе царапало горло. – Думаю, я тоже знал… он сказал… сказал мне, прежде чем мы легли спать. Немногословно. Он всегда такой.

Она ждала, когда он продолжит. Он наверняка заметил временн _у_ ю ошибку, но ни у одного из них не хватило жестокости, чтобы это отметить.

\- Что мне теперь делать? – выпалил он.

Исане взглянула на него поверх своей чашки. Его обычная жизнерадостность трещала по швам. (Исане сомневалась, что когда-нибудь получится починить его). 

\- Запомни его, - мягко сказала она. - Просто запомни его.

Ичиго хохотнул.

\- Как, черт возьми, я… Я не смог бы его забыть, даже если бы захотел! Он все еще дома… дерьмо! Дерьмо!

Его чай расплескался повсюду. Исане не думала, что он в своем бешенстве заметил это, но в следующую секунду Ичиго рухнул на колени, глубоко извиняясь и отчаянно пытаясь вытереть лужи рукавом юката. Капитан Четвертого отряда сделала еще один глоток и осталась на месте, наблюдая, как слезы катятся по его лицу все сильнее и сильнее. Когда он немного выплакался, она опустилась рядом и обняла его, прижимая рыжую голову к груди, как делал Тоширо. Целую вечность они просидели так, прижавшись друг к другу посреди кабинета. Реяцу Исане отводила от офиса всех, кому капитан не нужна была срочно. В конце концов Ичиго без смущения отстранился: он ожидал от себя такого поведения; он знал, что разлетится на кусочки.

\- Как ты думаешь, какого увековечивания он бы хотел? – спросила она и поднялась, чтобы налить ему еще чаю. Хотя, скорее всего, и эту порцию он тоже не выпьет.

Ичиго шмыгнул носом и уставился на мокрые пятна на одежде.

\- Не такого, - тихо пробормотал он. – Мне нужно что-то сделать с… мы можем?.. Я не могу оставить его… ему… его… Я не могу оставить его…

Она прервала поток слов чашкой чая. Ичиго медленно сделал глоток и поймал взгляд Исане. Он прищурился, посмотрел на чашку и тяжело вздохнул.

\- Ты что-то добавила туда, да?

\- Мои извинения, - ответила Исане. – Понимаю, не очень этично, но это поможет.

Ичиго еще раз вздохнул и выпил чай залпом. Когда на дне остались только чаинки, он принялся покачивать чашку, грустно наблюдая за их колебаниями. Исане подумала, что, возможно, в таком состоянии он будет в ближайшие несколько месяцев. Он взглянул на нее, мол, неплохо бы выпить еще чашечку. Его лицо все еще было невероятно бледным; его трясло. Ему стоило огромного труда жить, но он больше не собирался плакать. Она сжала губы, приняла чашку и задалась вопросом: не нужно ли заварить еще пару чайников?

В конце концов, этим утром Ичиго не единственный, кто не рад новому дню.


End file.
